


Five times Sabo teased Ace (and the One Time he got Revenge)

by thepettydreadfuls



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepettydreadfuls/pseuds/thepettydreadfuls
Summary: 1. In which Ace is sleepy and Sabo is a teasing jerk.





	Five times Sabo teased Ace (and the One Time he got Revenge)

It’s twelve by the time Sabo finishes his assignments.  

He sighs, stretching and hearing his back crick, but the stiffness is nothing against the relief of freedom. Even if he does stagger when he gets up from the couch and makes his way to the bedroom. The apartment’s still messy from this morning, shoes and paper scattered in odd positions, and a bed frame half-formed in the lounge, but Sabo ignores it all in favour of carefully pushing open the door to his bedroom. 

The salt lamp is still on, dull orange glow picking out the desk and the mattress on the floor, and Sabo’s heart squirms with fondness at the sight of Ace curled up beneath the blankets. While it’s easier to get into bed without climbing over Ace, they still should work on fixing it. Luffy broke it the last time he visited, and while they’ve managed to snag a cheap second hand one, it’s currently in pieces in the lounge room and the two of them are sleeping on the floor. 

Ace doesn’t wake while Sabo gets changed, but he does when Sabo slides into bed next him, a sleepy mumble making Sabo smile before he runs his fingers through Ace’s hair. “Go back to sleep,” he says softly, and Ace turns towards him, his eyes half-open and his mouth in a soft smile. 

“Was waitin’,” he manages, the words slurred, and Sabo rolls his eyes towards the ceiling, painful, fond warmth in his chest. He leans forward to give Ace a kiss, one that makes Ace’s grin grow against his lips, and then Ace yawns and his eyes slip fully closed. It makes Sabo laugh softly, and he gives another short kiss to the tip of Ace’s nose.

“Sleep,” he orders, and Ace screws up his face but does as bid, rolling over and snuggling further under the blankets again. 

For a few minutes, everything is still. Then, Ace shifts. Turns. Moves again. Growls and runs his hand through his hair backwards, sweeping his hair up onto the pillow and exposing the back of his neck to the cooler night air. 

“Night,” he mumbles after a moment, and Sabo tries to stop his smile. 

“Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

It takes everything he has not to laugh. “Rest well.”

Ace makes a tiny humming noise, and Sabo rolls his eyes again, shifting so he can press a kiss to the back of Ace’s neck. “ _Goodnight,”_ he says firmly, and almost misses how Ace goes breathless, his body jerking like a fish on a hook. 

“Ace?” he asks, his eyebrows pulling together in a concerned frown. “Are you okay?”

Ace gives a shaky nod, and Sabo watches as his body shifts under the blankets, his free hand moving up to his shoulder but not to his neck.  

“What’d you- can you- what was that?”

“Was what?” Sabo asks, but he’s heard that particular tone in Ace’s voice before, and he’s already shifted so he can run his fingertips through the soft hair at the nape of Ace’s neck. A startled moan escapes him, and Ace jerks into a tighter ball, soft gasps escaping him. 

“Sab-?” he says, a tiny whine to the way he says Sabo’s name, and Sabo has to bite his bottom lip. 

“Yes, Ace?” he says, his fingers moving again, tiny touches of his scarred fingertips that make Ace jolt and squirm, unable to make another word. He blinks, mouth tight, and adds, “Ace?” 

Ace tries to move from the curled ball he’s forced himself into, a mumbled - if unintelligible - noise letting Sabo know that he’s been heard. Sabo shifts his hand to press his thumb against the top of Ace’s neck. “You good?”

The way Ace nods is jagged; the way he speaks is worse. It makes Sabo’s lips curl into a pleased grin to hear Ace stammer, “Good, y-yes, good.”

“More?” he says, and leans forwards till his lips just barely touch Ace’s neck. Ace shudders, barely managing another affirmative jerk of his head. Sabo’s grin grows wider. Even just gentle movements of his mouth have Ace shivering; restless, useless shifts of his body that do little to stop Sabo’s lips against his skin, his heels digging into the mattress and feet pushing against the blankets as he squirms. His breath comes sharp and quick, and when Sabo lets his teeth graze the side of Ace’s neck, his breathing hitches.

“ _Sabo-_ ” he manages, but then the word dissolves into a moan and from the corner of his eye Sabo is privy to the sight of Ace biting his lip to try and stop the noises coming from him. It’s useless, considering the muffled whines and whimpers that still escape, but just the fact that he’s trying is...cute. Sabo can’t help but wonder what it would take to get Ace to break his self-imposed silence. 

He shifts back, propping himself up on his elbow and watching what he can see of Ace in the dark. He’s all curled up, still shivering even though Sabo’s no longer touching him, and when Sabo does touch him again, he jolts like Sabo’s fingertips make his skin spark. His fingertips graze the top of Ace’s spine and trace lower, barely touching Ace’s skin. It makes Ace’s breath catch, choked and unsteady, and the tiniest whimper escapes his throat.   

He slides his hand over Ace’s waist, fingers teasing Ace’s hip bone and sliding just beneath the band of Ace’s underwear, and then he has to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing. He moves fast, planting a kiss on Ace’s cheek and then settling down behind him again, palm pressed flat against Ace’s abdomen.

“G’night, Ace,” he says, closing his eyes and listening to the half-second of stunned silence in their bedroom.

Then, Ace squawks in outraged protest, and Sabo’s laughter fills the night.  

**Author's Note:**

> hey I love getting reviews!!! and also I'm thepettydreadfuls.tumblr.com if you'd like to come hang out with me there.
> 
> Also any suggestions for other teases/kisses would be lovely. :3


End file.
